Many different types of hobby craft kits exist which comprise combinations of coloring media (such as paints or crayons of different selected colors), an object providing a surface upon which the colors are to be spread and bearing the outline of a design that defines different areas for different colors, and a color indicia element to instruct the hobbyist with respect to which of the several colors is to be placed in each of the several areas. The color chart simply may be a full color print of the finished design or painting or it may be an outline corresponding to the one on the surface with color indicia such as numbers printed in each of the areas; corresponding numbers being applied to each of the paints or crayons.
Flowable color bearing material such as colored sand or colored wax also has been suggested in the past for the creation of patterns of different layers or swirls of colors within an object such as a bowl or lamp base.
However, as yet no combination of means has been suggested by which flowable color bearing media may be utilized for the production or creation of a picture by the use of such medium. Specifically, while color bearing sand is well known in the hobbycraft art, no means has been provided for the utilization of that material for the creation of a picture or a design comprising areas of color provided by discreet quantities of material of different colors.
It is therefore the principal object of the instant invention to provide a combination for use in making a colored hobbycraft item, the combination comprising a plurality of quantities of flowable color-bearing media and a structure into which media of various colors can be filled in varying quantities and sequence for creating a desired pattern or picture.